After a hard week
by sauri555
Summary: It was Friday. After three long and hard weeks the two men that where left to take care of their departments decided to go for clubbing. Except, both sides do not know if they will reach their destination. Henmi/Katou Yaoi - Male/Male Relationship.


AN: Hello everyone I had for some time an idea to write about Henmi and Katou-kun from Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, precisely from Yokozawa no baai. Somehow for me they look quite good together. Hope u will also like them. If it's really bad though, then I'm sorry, lol. But don't let that deter you from reading it...sooo yeah, read it...please. Also English is not my native language. Also there weren't many stories about them so I decided to write one. Please leave a review

Summary: It was Friday. After three long and hard weeks the two men that where left to take care of their departments decided to go for clubbing. Except, both sides do not know if they will reach their destination.

Warning: Henmi/Katou Yaoi - Male/Male Relationship.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**After a hard week.**

Again it was a hell week for the editors. It was the same in 5th floors Jupun's division. Katou was so stressed because Ijuuin–sensei again missed his dead line. This led him to remember that Kirishima-san has taken a holiday and he was left to take care of everything. He was sitting at his desk and thinking how Kirishima-san managed this way every week, month and year after year. As he thought about it his face was grassed by smile because he saw a very familiar person coming from elevator. It was Henmi and by the look it seems he had it worse than he was having at the moment because somehow it happened that Yokozawa-san also was on holiday. He knew well that were there something between the hit maker Kirishima-san and sales department bear Yokozawa-san. And the thing was that he was happy because these two men needed something that would make their day and night lives more interesting. At the moment his musing needed to stop because Henmi just came to face him and had a very sour look. Katou looked at him smiled and said: "It seems it's hard for you, ne?"

Henmi looked at him furrowed and responded: "You do not know how it is hard to work without Yokozawa-san. You need to look after just one division and I have more than one." As he said that he smiled but as he looked at Katou the smile vanished as fast as it came. He looked at Katou-san and said: "Sorry, I did not mean that." Katou just looked at him and somehow felt very disappointed that Henmi somehow thought that editor's work was very easy. He repositioned himself in the chair and said: "How are you doing Henmi-san? Did you want something or again is something bad with my division authors?" Henmi looked at him and said: "Don't do that. Stop it. I did not mean it. It was very hard three weeks and you know it." Henmi's shoulders slumped and he dragged his feet in Katou's office. He found a chair and sited down and waited for Katou to say something. Katou was looking at him and did not know what to say. First of all, he found himself quite angry at Henmi for accusing him that he did not work. But at the same time he knew it was quit hard for him because it was his first time working without anyone's guidance. Here lay the second problem which made him scowl because for the past three weeks he not only did his work but also tried to help him with his and he still did not get any word of gratitude. As Katou was deep in thought he did not see how Henmi squirted in his seat and tried to gain his attention. His attention came back to Henmi as he heard himslightly looked at him and asked: "So what led you to come to may division?" Henmi looked at him and responded: "I wanted to ask you if you would like to go drinking tonight?" Katou raised an eyebrow and responded: "Why do you ask? Shouldn't you go and try to ask the ladies or did you want my company?" Henmi blushed and said: "I am in debt for you. For the last three weeks you always helped me and I thought I could treat you for drinks of course if you like we could also ask some ladies from yours and my departments? What do you think?" Katou looked at him and said: "Why not, also tonight I would like to go out for clubbing what do you say Henmi?" Henmi answered without giving much of the thought that it was ok and said that they could meet at the train station at 11pm. Katou looked at happy Henmi and also smiled. He could not wait till work will end. He will need to go shopping for some new clothes. He does need to look good for the night if he wanted to gain someone's attention. But first of all he needs to end his work to have a free night from all this shit.

At the same time Henmi was going to the elevator and thinking what should he wear tonight because he will go clubbing and he heard that Katou-san was quit good looking than he did go out for partying. So that means he will need to put some thought in dressing himself. But first he needs to end his work that he would have a free weekend. Who knows what will happen tonight. He entered his division with a smile on his face.

After work both men had many things to think and do. Katou-san after work directly went to shopping district. He needed a new T-shirt and new jeans also some new armlet. So as he entered a shop he directly went to the male section to look for his new clothes that will make Henmi hung with open mouth. He smiled to that thought. As he was looking for clothes he thought about the man. At the beginning he did not even new that that man exist but somehow Henmi managed to enter his vision field. That was not a problem. He did play for both teams. But the thing is Henmi was not his type or so he thought at the beginning. But now somehow it looked different. That man managed to get under his skin. Every his comment somehow hit him hard like today. But at the same time he loved how Henmi would try to apologize and make everything good. As he pondered he managed to choose quit tight black jeans that hung on his hips and a midnight blue T-shirt that was like a second skin. Now as he was looking at himself in the mirror he decided he also needed a new pair of underwear. Then he found what he was looking he was ready to go home and get ready for the long and nice night with Henmi.

At the same time in a different shopping district Henmi also was looking for new clothes. He needed to look good because not every day you manage to get a date with Katou-san. After he understood what he thought he stopped dead in his track. He just shook his head and smiled. He knew he like Katou but he wasn't sure if Katou-san felt the same. So tonight date will show him. He was not a showy person and did not run after every new fashion thing, but tonight he needed to look good so he was ready to storm every shop he thought will help. So he started with clothes. As he entered the shop assistant come to him and asked what he can help him. Henmi looked at him and answered: "I need new clothes." He was blushing as he added: "I have a date tonight and I would like to look good because we are going clubbing". The assistant just smiled and dragged him to male clothes section. As Henmi looked around he saw everything he will need in one place and he was very happy that he will not need to visit more shops. As the clothes there chosen he was ready to head back home and take a long shower and then maybe have a can of bear that would help him not to feel so nervous.

At 11 pm Katou-san was standing at front gates of the train station and waiting for Henmi to show up. As he waited he got attention from passing people as some of them asked if he wanted to go to have a drink. He would just smile and politely decline. Except one person did not like his declining and did not leave him alone. It just so happened to be a male and Katou started to get really annoyed because his evening was not going well. He was ready to tell the man to go to a place and nether comeback as Henmi approached him. As he approached he made sure that both men were speechless and Katou could not withdraw his eyes from him. He looked at both men and said: "Is everything alright Katou-kun?" And he just smiled. Katou swallowed and responded:"Yeah, everything alright. Let's get going, the train is coming." Katou looked at the other man and whispered:"Sorry but I am taken and believe me I am not planning to let him go any time soon." After he said that he smiled. Took Henmi by the hand and both went to the train gates. Henmi did not know what to do or say. Maybe he just broke Katou-san date and now he felt very bad. As he was in thought he did not register that he and Katou started to run. As he was pushed against the train doors and then he felt a body press besides him he understood that they entered the train. Even thought the hour was quite late and there were enough space he did not understand why Katou-san stood so close to him. God he started to feel his pants getting tighter and he tried to regain some space except it did not work. Katou-san was not very placed that Henmi tried to make room between them. He liked how close he was to the young man. Also he was planning to stay like that. As they were standing Katou-san managed to look better at Henmi and now he could not remove his eyes from him. First of all, Henmi looked dashing which led Katou-san jeans to get tighter. Secondly, Henmi was wearing very tight black jeans, a sand color shirt and also a black jacket with rolled up sleeves. Also the shoes were white pumps. Henmi in Katou eyes looked like a model from a magazine. And here was the problem he did not like that other man and women in the club will be looking at him so he came to a conclusion. If it will go well he will be the happiest man in the world tonight. He looked at Henmi again and said: "I think we should change our planes tonight". Henmi stood still and dreaded the worst scenario. He did not want to end it like here in the train. He planed after going into the club to have few drinks and then maybe he would have asked Katou-san to dance but it seems Katou-san did not want to be with him. Henmi looked at Katou-san and took a deep breath and said:"If you want we can go another time to club and have a drink", as he said that he tried to smile. Katou looked at him and smiled fox smile and said:"I have a better idea like let's go to my place it is not very far away from the next station. At my place I have some drinks and we can sit and talk together. What do you think Henmi?" as he said that he looked quit smug because he was nearly 100% sure that Henmi will go because how the eyes glinted. Henmi looked at him and only managed to nod his head. He was afraid to say something because he felt that something good will happen tonight and just waited for train to stop. Both men started to run to Katou flat direction after the train stopped.

THE END

Please review; don't be too harsh I still don't have a BETA. Hope you will like it :) I am also thinking about writing a next chapter for this story but I am still not sure. Leave a review if u would like to read the next chapter .


End file.
